


Джером Валеска и его оригинал

by hepara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepara/pseuds/hepara
Summary: Об узах крови.





	Джером Валеска и его оригинал

Они играют в догонялки — два брата, близнецы, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды (их мать не помнит, кто родился первым, но дорого бы отдала, чтобы один не рождался вообще).

Один толкает другого, пока они мчатся наперегонки в тесном пространстве между шатровыми стенами. Один из мальчиков падает. Он бежал вторым, но он всё равно падает, падает намеренно и сдирает колено о какой-то мусор. Его брат продолжает бежать, радуясь своей победе, и останавливается, лишь когда понимает, что впереди — недовольные лица взрослых: матери, её любовника, любовниц её любовника, и бог знает кого ещё (в цирке хватает швали).

Мальчик (назовём его Джером) пытается безуспешно увернуться от протянутых к нему рук, его брат (Джеремайя) хромает навстречу, в молчаливом укоре протягивая матери ладонь с окровавленными растопыренными пальцами.  
Для неё всё ясно без слов: один из братьев толкнул другого. Она отвешивает подзатыльник тому, кого считает виновным. Дешевое кольцо на безымянном пальце — жалкая пародия на респектабельность — рассекает кожу на затылке под волосами, и на воротник Джерома капает кровь. Он не произносит ни звука.

Интересно, что чувствует мать, когда смотрит на них. Головокружение, может быть. Страх. Суеверия, которые скребутся в подсознании. «Не жди от близнецов ничего, кроме беды».

Некоторые суеверия правдивы.

***

Спящий Джеремайя — уменьшенная копия себя бодрствующего. Ему снится что-то интересное (или, надеется Джером, что-то страшное): за тонкой лилово-розовой кожей век быстро двигаются глазные яблоки. Будто что-то внутри Джеремайи пытается выбраться наружу. Он болен.

Джером устраивается на его кровати, заваленной книгами и комиксами, подпирает подбородок кулаком. Смотрит. Джерому хочется потрогать его спину. Провести вниз, от затылка до копчика, по линии позвоночника. По рёбрам, грудной клетке, которая всегда поднимается и опускается очень размеренно, неважно, что снится брату; по талии, плечам, маленькому родимому пятну на левом боку под футболкой (у Джерома его нет, он считает это совершеннейшей несправедливостью). Джеремайе нравится, когда до него дотрагиваются — он, как цветок, тянется к теплу. А Джерому очень хочется его трогать. Он вздыхает, и Джеремайя настороженно щурит сонный глаз. Джером хрипло извиняется, сам не зная за что.

— Мхм, — произносит Джеремайя. Он хмурится, сворачивается калачиком и придвигается к стене. — Если ты уже принял свои таблетки, ложись спать. Ты же принял?

Он забавно проглатывает слоги, ещё наполовину во сне: осознаёт ли он, что вокруг уже реальность? Джером в этом сомневается. Брат редко бывает ласков, когда они бодрствуют.

Между ними, кажется, пролегает пропасть сейсмических масштабов, невообразимый геологический ужас; непреодолимый разлом в физической и эмоциональной реальности. Из нее сочится холод, будто колючий ветер с ледника. Эта пропасть никогда не исчезнет. Возможно, через неё может быть проложен тоненький мост — на время, на очень короткое время… Пока его не сдует шквалом.

Джером наблюдает за выступающими под кожей костями Джерома — за локтями, которыми он прижимает к себе одеяло, за трогательными косточками позвонков над растянутым воротом майки. Таблетки, которые запихивает в него мать, начинают действовать, но что-то все ещё борется с сонливостью валиума, на мгновение поднимаясь из молчаливой чёрной глубины, будто немыслимый Левиафан: потребность сохранить этот момент в памяти таким, какой он есть, тянуть его так долго, как это только возможно. Тихую ночь, доверчиво спящего брата, который беспокоится о нём (только в полусне, не забывай об этом), потому что больше никто и никогда о нём не беспокоится.

Джером стискивает зубы: сейчас он не может думать об этом, достигнув предела обработки информации, будто древний компьютер. Уставший мозг, одурманенный опиатами, требует забытья. Джеремайя подтягивает колени к груди. Джером обнимает его со спины и представляет, что они на дне, а акулы медленно сужают круги над их головами. Он целует первые два позвонка на шее брата, вжимается в него, словно стремясь стать одним целым.

— Было бы так здорово, если бы мы родились сиамским близнецом. Одним, забавно? Неразделимым, как гуанин и цитозин.

Он шепчет брату на ухо, укачивая его, баюкая его, и следит, как над ними, на поверхности, вращается древний вентилятор; его лопасти — часы, которые подгоняют время вперёд. Статическое электричество заставляет волоски на коже стоять дыбом.

***

Они сидят бок о бок за столом Джеремайи. Джеремайя списывает биологию у брата. Джером — химию. Окно открыто, и звуки окружающего мира просачиваются внутрь: шепот, писк, стон, скрип, лай, пугающий и испуганный. В отличие от Джерома, Джеремайя, кажется, совершенно равнодушен к примитивной драме цирка, разворачивающейся вокруг. Он живёт в замкнутом диком пространстве внутри себя, куда даже Джером не может проникнуть. С обратной стороны тетради он рисует лабиринты — Вагнер и Мендельсон для него не музыканты, а архитекторы.

Джером опускает руку под стол и тянется к паху Джеремайи, успевает сжать его яички под вытертым тонким хлопком шорт — Джеремайя молча отодвигается, не отрывая стержня от бумаги. Джером хмурится. Ему не нравится мысль о том, что Джеремайя существует и вне интересов Джерома. Вне его желаний. Для Джерома Джеремайя сформировался в своём безупречном обличии ровно в тот момент, когда Джером впервые отбросил соску и пожелал себе компаньона.

Джером всегда следует за братом как тень. Они неразлучны.

Когда Джеремайя закидывает листы, на которых он набрасывал арки несуществующих зданий, в мусорное ведро, Джером раскапывает объедки, чтобы найти их, найдя — бережно разглаживает на колене.

Джеремайя не спрашивает, зачем ему они, а Джером не говорит.

Затем он начинает вламываться в комнату брата ночью — мать отчего-то не хочет, чтобы они спали вместе, и пытается их расселить. Джером вцепляется ей в руки, повисает молча, как пёс, грызя, грызя, пока она кричит и бьёт его по голове.

Джерома оттаскивают — и вовремя. Он целился в горло.

***

Джеремайя по-прежнему болен. Снаружи их трейлера Джером следит за тем, как мать растирает его худую грудную клетку настойкой эвкалипта — Джером прижимается к стеклу открытым ртом, но не может уловить запах, может только представить. Когда брат останется один, Джером придёт.

Джеремайя мечется в бреду — он мокрый, как утопленная мышь, рубашку хоть выжимай от пота, но пахнет он приятно. Хорошо пахнет: Джером наклоняется и раздувает ноздри. Мята, разгорячённая кожа, вытертый от бесконечных стирок хлопок и то теплое местечко прямо под челюстью, где припадочно пульсирует артерия. Джеремайя наверняка не подозревает, насколько соблазнительно выглядит, разгуливая по цирку в своих шортах и аккуратно застёгнутых рубашках; сунув руки в карманы, бесцельно пялится на звёзды — он выглядит _невинно_. Свежее мясо. Рот Джерома наполняется слюной.

Его волосы длиннее, чем у Джерома, доходят до воротника, растрёпанная чёлка кидает тень на красное лицо. Он выглядит иначе… Живописно одичавшим зверем, которого посадили на поводок (ошейник душит тонкую шею). Джеремайя хрипит, и Джером неохотно убирает руку с его горла; пальцы конвульсивно сжимаются и разжимаются. Если Джеремайя думает, что он может вот так просто умереть и бросить Джерома в одиночестве, он сильно ошибается. Ему никогда не сбежать. Без брата Джером в цирке бесполезен — его даже на сцену не выпускают без Джеремайи. Он никудышный клоун. Дети плачут, когда он их развлекает.

— Они тебя боятся, Джером, — объясняет мать, не глядя на него. Джером уверен: детям есть, чего бояться. 

Например, неделю назад он заставил мать плакать, не дотронувшись до неё и пальцем. А однажды Джеремайя разбивает стекло их трейлера, и мать дёргается, режет ладонь ножом, которым разделывала рыбу, вскрикивает от испуга.

— От тебя одни беды! Ты как чёрная кошка в человеческом теле, — выплёвывает она, пережимая пульсирующий порез, и запоздало пытается заискивающе улыбнуться:

— Я не это имела в виду…

Ей не обмануть Джерома: он знает о ней всё.

Она не красавица, но её фигура заставляет прохожих сворачивать шеи ей вслед. От нее всегда пахнет дешевыми духами с жасмином, которые она покупает в «Уолл-Мартах», чужим потом. Иногда у их фургона в ночи появляются мужчины — большие пальцы засунуты за ремень джинсов, голова опущена, — и Джером слушает, как ритмично скрипит деревянная рама постели, как под чужим телом их мать тихо повизгивает: свинья на скотобойне. Города меняются, а мужчины остаются теми же — всё такие же одинаковые жирные, бородатые реднеки с флажками конфедерации на приборных панелях раздолбанных фордов. Иногда мать забирает себе кого-то из посетителей, иногда ловит добычу в городе. Уходит она с обещанием книг, игрушек, сладостей — смешно, в цирке полно сладкого, — а возвращается с пакетиками кофе для себя, комиксами для Джеремайи и очередным флаконом жасминовой воды, которая не способна скрыть вонь натрахавшейся самки.

В ноябре кто-то написал «БЛЯДЬ» на дверях трейлера (по диагонали) голубой краской, и краску так и не отмыли до конца. Мать плакала.

Джером видел её слёзы, и что-то мощное и прекрасное расцвело внутри него.

***

Джером критически осматривает ствол сухого клёна. Постукивает по нему костяшками пальцев, прислушивается, недовольно морщась. Из их трейлера смердит подгоревшими бургерами. Лёгкий ветерок доносит до Джерома стук полуоткрытой двери о гниющий дверной косяк и мелодию песни (внутри мать подпевает Хэнку Уильямсу по старому приёмнику).

Снаружи один из её сыновей прибивает трупы сусликов к деревьям.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает его Джеремайя, которого на улицу выгнало пение старины Хэнка.

Джером пожимает плечами:

— Отгораживаюсь от зла. Может быть, очередной её трахаль сегодня предпочтёт городских шлюх. 

Джеремайя сидит на корточках, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как Джером управляется с пневмопистолетом для гвоздей. Джером экономит движения: на каждого зверька уходит по десять секунд, а то и меньше. Это завораживает… Но недолго. Один из вроде бы мёртвых сусликов подло разыгрывает карту Иисуса и, взвившись, вцепляется зубами в нежное место между большим и указательным пальцами, в самую мякоть. Больно так, что Джером чуть не теряет сознание, отрывает мерзкого ублюдка вместе с изрядным клоком кожи и втаптывает тушку в пыль, наслаждаясь хрустом костей под подошвами кроссовок.

Джеремайя рассудительно замечает:

— Может, он был бешеный.

В левой руке у него упаковка апельсинового сока с истекшим сроком годности; сок на щеках, губах и даже на майке. Он сладко улыбается.

— Давай я тебе помогу?

Пальцами правой уже прижимает дохлого суслика к стволу: пожалуйста, Джером. Стреляй. И Джером поднимает пистолет. В последний момент Джеремайя чуть сдвигает ладонь… Он не издаёт ни звука. Джером слишком потрясён зрелищем: ладонь брата пригвождена к дереву; мини-репетиция распятия. Его кровь смешивается с кровью суслика, окрашивает кору в тёмно-багровый цвет.

— Зачем? — только и может выдавить из себя Джером, бесконечно изумлённый.

Джеремайя нетерпеливо машет головой ( _не сейчас, Джером, подожди_ ) допивает сок, выбрасывает упаковку куда-то за спину, набирает воздуха и начинает кричать.

Хэнк давится припевом.

— Какой же ты гондон, — с любовью говорит Джером и со вздохом поворачивается встретить взбешённую мать с уже занесённой для оплеухи рукой (кольцо на месте).

***

Всё идёт по-старому. Через два месяца Джером подожжёт кровать брата (он хочет, чтобы Джеремайя спал с ним). Через два года умрёт Дженни. Через три из дождя Готэма материализуется Джим Гордон, будто недоброе предзнаменование, а мать будет уже мертва. Но до конца истории ещё далеко. Время в цирке течёт медленно. Когда нечем заняться, здесь можно пить — но если ты не желаешь иметь в своих единственных подругах бутылку, стоит найти себе другое хобби.

Многие из тех, кто отказывается от выпивки, выбирают мет. Другие — и Джером в их числе — выбирают секс.

Заброшенная обсерватория — любимое место сбора подростков всего города, куда их цирк опять принесло в бесполезной попытке заработать хоть немного, — но сейчас они здесь одни. Через трещины в потолке можно увидеть звёздное небо, но всё, что интересует Джерома, — _под_ ним. Он стискивает зубы на ключице брата. Летучие мыши над ними просыпаются с ультразвуковым лаем, от которого у Джерома трещат барабанные перепонки. Крошечные пока дикие подсолнухи пробиваются сквозь бетонный пол и путаются в волосах Джеремайи.

— Зачем? — опять спрашивает Джером после оргазма. Его тело тяжело опускается на покрытый кракелажными трещинками пол. Его локоть давит на грудную клетку брата сильнее, чем следует.

— Я не знаю, — врёт Джеремайя.

Джером с силой давит указательным пальцем ему на пупок, и брат пытается отбросить его руку — на левой бинт ещё сочится кровью.

Укус опоссума Джерому мать не обработала. Может, понадеялась, что он действительно заразится бешенством и сдохнет? Ей бы хотелось.

***

Цирк безуспешно пытается убежать от зимы. Небо того же раздражающе белого цвета, как нетронутая страница. Колеса их фургонов жадно оплетают скелетообразные побеги розовых кустов, бродячие кошки бросают свалку и охотятся на замерзающих мышей, спящих под капотами трейлеров. Джеремайя скучает. Он существует в тесном замкнутом мирке полотняных стен и высокого купола, затертых комиксов с загнутыми уголками страниц, где были его любимые диалоги и сцены: время разделено на идеальные кадры. Однажды он удирает, но Джером перехватывает его на границе округа. Они возвращаются в похоронном молчании.

Фермы, мимо которых они проходят, тусклые. Тихие — природа затаилась от холода. Тут и там истощённые животные, вяло тыкающиеся мордами в деревянные ясли, поднимают головы и смотрят на них круглыми чёрными глазами, отражающими только безмерную серость этого места. Женщина с подбитой губой выходит забрать почту и здоровается с ними кивком и подозрительным взглядом — Джером отвечает ей тем же (Джеремайе всё равно). Она смотрит ему в спину (Джером чувствует её такой же круглый коровий взгляд и задаётся вопросом, вызовет ли она полицию).

Цирк остановился рядом с рекой. Течение движется неохотно, по-февральски медленно, ещё кое-где скованное льдом. Через долгое пространство глубокой чёрной воды — низкие террасы бесцветных холмов: восточный Вашингтон, Орегон, и полоса западного Айдахо поднимается всё выше, к звёздам.

За их спинами — потрескивание огня в бочке с маслом, смех; искры рвутся к тяжелому темному небу. В голове у Джерома проносится мысль о катаклизмических наводнениях, когда-то создавших Айдахо и Вашингтон так, как мы их знаем сегодня — в самом конце последнего ледникового периода. Только через разрушение мы обретаем свою истинную форму… Джеремайя с какой-то детской злостью пинает речной гравий и кривится, будто собирается заплакать, но слёз нет. Его красное, раздутое от злости лицо дробится в воде. Река полна мёртвых деревьев, отбеленных солнцем и напоминающих теперь дрейфующие кости.

Джеремайя со вкусом матерится и вытаскивает сигареты из переднего кармана фланелевой рубашки «Л. Л. Бин» (мать говорила, рубашка принадлежала их отцу: Джеремайя с тех пор её не снимает, Джером считает, что это всё сучье вранье). Они молча делят сигарету. Джером касается влажного от слюны фильтра языком, облизывает его и довольно щурится.

Берег, на котором они зимуют, пустынен и наполнен тишиной, которая предваряет великие новости.

***

Спустя три месяца пропадает пёс.

Джеремайя первый и, кажется, единственный, кто замечает это. Пёс взял в привычку засыпать в постели Джеремайи, даже когда… когда он спал в другом месте; всю ночь фыркал и взбивал простыню лапами, галопируя сквозь собачьи счастливые сны. Джеремайя невольно привыкает к нему.

***

Джером понимает, что брат завёл себе любимца, но собака его не волнует: капля собственной спермы, стекающей вдоль бедра Джеремайи, занимает его куда больше. Всё меняется, когда пёс не пускает его в спальню брата.  
Рычит, скалит белые, острые зубы, почти улыбается. Заходи, Джером. Почувствуй гостеприимство на вкус.

***

— Где пёс? — сначала Джеремайя спрашивает у Дженни.

Она появилась в цирке год назад — её родители утонули в Заире во время наводнения, и тётка забрала её к себе, в цирк. Джеремайе она не слишком нравится — она воровала конфеты, а после ябедничала тётке на Джеремайю, и та выдирала его за уши, сумасшедшая бородатая полька. Каждый день Джеремайя с надеждой ждёт, что у Дженни тоже начнёт расти борода, но пока её отвратительно круглое лицо совершенно гладкое.

Дженни читает, свернувшись в кресле-качалке. В свободное время она сидит, прячась за огромными романами, которые глотает в один присест, не прерываясь на еду или сон. От неё ощутимо пахнет потом и грязными волосами, как от замурованной и спасённой в последний момент жертвы землетрясения.

— «Его подлинность была свежа и страшна, как всякий оригинал». Послушай, Джеремайя, это же прекрасно.

— Где пёс? — он повторяет, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Сердце тяжело бьётся где-то в горле, во рту сухо, а ладони, напротив, мокрые от пота. Он волнуется.

— Пёс? — спрашивает Дженни, не отрываясь от книги. — О каком псе в точности идёт речь?

— Бладхаунд. Он укусил тебя, когда ты только здесь появилась. Четырнадцать швов и шрам на икре.

— Пёс, пёс… — нараспев тянет Дженни. Глаза её ищут строчку, с которой её сбил неожиданный вопрос Джеремайи. — Не помню никакого пса. Может быть, тебе стоит спросить своего брата. Он любит животных. Вот вчера он оставил в моём ящике с нижним бельём мёртвого суслика.

 

Джеремайя продолжает искать. Пса нет у Фрэнка, у Лидии, невероятной татуированной женщины, нет даже у сумасшедшей польки, которая смотрит на него с подозрением. Пёс не спит под фургоном, не выпрашивает хотдоги (ха) у благодушных, размякших от ностальгии посетителей — гостей, как велит называть мать, — не гоняет светлячков в сумерках, носясь, будто призрак прошлого Рождества.

Джерома он находит на кухне. Брат пялится в миску с холодным супом-алфавитом, вываленным из банки и ещё сохраняющим форму цилиндра. На столе бутылка вина. Его футболка заляпана багровыми пятнами. Со стороны непонятно, сколько на футболке крови, а сколько вина — Джером всегда в крови, вопрос только — в чьей?

Джером методично выедает буквы, извлекая их из желеобразной массы. Этими же пальцами он ковыряется в ухе, задумчиво скатывает шарик ушной серы и кидает его под стол. Джеремайю передергивает. На кухне он старается не есть, особенно после того случая, как Джером развесил по шкафам липкие ленты и ел крекеры, наблюдая за медленной агонией мух-однодневок, попавшихся в ловушку. Мультики на экране крошечного кухонного телевизора наполняют тесное пространство между ними химически-чистым голубым светом.

— Ты видел собаку? — спрашивает Джеремайя.

Джером наклоняет голову как птица. Рыгает, не прикрывая рта.

— Собаку, — повторяет Джером. Опускает пальцы в миску и напихивает полный рот супа, начинает чавкать. Он улыбается — у него зеленые зубы. — Я видел собаку. Хорошая, верная собака. Часть её я видел за фургоном Дженни. Лапы в пруду. А остатки в конце старой тропы на каменоломне. Я почти всё отыскал. Могу показать тебе, если хочешь –

***

Брат бросается на Джерома молча — Джером не сопротивляется. Их оттаскивают только тогда, когда Джеремайя почти отгрызает пальцы Джерома. В абсолютной тишине.

Мать материализуется в их комнате, как голодный дух, жаждущий мщения — в ночной рубашке, больше похожей на саван. Ее большие темные соски проглядывают сквозь ветхую от стирок ткань. Из левой ноздри течет капля крови ( _непохороненный труп_ ). Она прижимает Джеремайю к груди и баюкает его.

Джеремайя пытается вырваться из её рук, крича, для Джерома его крик звучит как музыка. Словно лучшая песня на свете или журчание ручья в жаркий день.

— За это я тебя убью. Я, блядь, убью тебя, ты понимаешь? — Джеремайя охрип. Он плачет, но едва ли замечает слёзы, которые градом катятся у него по лицу. Мать обнимает его крепче (Джером не удостоен и взгляда).

Так или иначе, Джером превратит слёзы Джеремайи в улыбку. Это лишь вопрос времени.

***

«Ночь была тёмная и ненастная…» Что, вообще-то, вполне обыденное явление для позднего апреля. Каждую ночь рядом плачут гагары, но сегодня — никого живого. Только громовые раскаты, подбирающиеся с запада. Цирк располагается на пустыре, там, где раньше стояла заброшенная больница; отовсюду здесь несёт голубиным помётом и формальдегидом.

Обитатели пытаются как-то подновить свой жалкий приют — штопают купол цирка, развешивают в фургонах зеленые ёлочки освежителей воздуха, вставляют стёкла взамен выбитых местными хулиганами. Но это не работает. Отчаяние сочится здесь из всех щелей, и Джером чувствует его носом даже сквозь слои краски. Оседающие под грузом барахла трейлеры, покосившиеся лестницы, это место — лабиринт, и под всей поблекшей мишурой карнавала это все та же клоака, где люди бьются за каждый цент, даже не помышляя об уходе: это место приковывает тебя невидимой цепью, которую не разорвать так просто. Джерому наплевать. Единственное, что его волнует, это брат. Маленький сладкий брат, который заперся изнутри, прекрасно зная, что ни один засов никогда не мог остановить Джерома.

(Это место, где происходят плохие вещи.)

Даже генератор не работает: трейлер освещают только задыхающиеся от груза темноты фонарики — батарейки подводят. Тени прыскают по углам как мелкие лесные зверьки.

— Дже-ре-ма-йя, — вкрадчиво скребётся Джером к брату. — Что ты делаешь? Впусти меня. Можно мне войти? Я хочу войти. Я хочу…

— Нет.

 

Они оба замолкают на мгновение — Джеремайя в постели, прижав колени к груди, Джером за дверью из дешёвого пластика, прижимаясь к ней носом, кончиком языка, — в ожидании кульминации грандиозной волны грома и её постепенного затухания. Джером нашаривает в кармане перочинный нож. В последний раз, когда Джером взломал хлипкий замок в спальне брата посреди ночи, Джеремайя отделался выбитым зубом, порванной мочкой уха и укусом за ягодицу.

Дверь, вопреки законам жанра, не скрипит. Джеремайя уже ждёт его, обнажённый, ослепительно-белый в свете зарниц. Его ноги раздвинуты, голова опущена.

***

Они растут, находя баланс между жестокостью, контролем, развращённостью и обуздыванием инстинктов. Опасная бритва легко прячется в рукаве. Джеремайя его ненавидит. Ненавидит его так сильно, что сама эта ненависть невероятно интимна, а причины её — обиды такие старые, что почти мумифицированы. Джером даже польщён.

С памятного столкновения в кухне проходит два года, но мир вокруг них почти не меняется, разве что: цирк беднеет, мать стареет, Джеремайя всё так же бредит тем, как уедет. Без брата.

Джером сидит за потёртым столом, наблюдая, как Джеремайя мажет тост мёдом. На языке Джерома — вкус детских мультивитаминов Джеремайи.

— Ты знаешь, что ты ещё не родился по-настоящему? — говорит Джером, запихивая в себя кукурузные хлопья из коробки. Он ест их без молока, но молоко всё равно достаёт — на упаковке размещено зернистое фото очередного пропавшего ребёнка, а аппетит Джерома растёт в компании.

— Не пытайся вести себя загадочно, Джером. Тебе не идёт.

Джеремайя следит за тем, как медленно закипает чайник на электрической плитке, — рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, запястья — в розовеющих уже следах от чьих-то зубов. На указательном пальце левой руки — окровавленный заусенец (кровь запеклась).

— И пошел ты к дьяволу, — добавляет Джеремайя.

Его чашка с чаем пахнет ванилью.

— Мне частенько это говорят, братец.

Джеремайя не смотрит на него, исчезая в дверной проёме. Запах ванили висит в воздухе, как пар от кипятка.

***

Вот ещё одна история (в этот раз меньше крови, во всяком случае — на поверхности. Теперь её почти научились прятать, замывать, тщательно отстирывать, но в истории про братьев кровь — всё, что важно).

***

Они наконец обгоняют холод — в Севилье зима до них не дотягивается.

Здесь позднее лето. На рынках гниют фрукты. Всё, что Джером знает об Испании — это то, что он видит в окно автомобиля. Минареты, кусающие мягкие подбрюшья облаков, силуэт мавританской крепости на холме. Неинтересно. Он поворачивается к брату, который едет рядом, тесно прижатый к Джерому, бедро к бедру, и целует тёплый участок кожи за его ухом.

Радио похоронным голосом предупреждает о волне пекла, которая катится из северной Африки навстречу им.

Джером и Джеремайя проводят свободное время на траве у фургона метательницы ножей. Джером может часами валяться и слизывать капли пота с коротко выстриженного затылка; приобнимает его округлые ягодицы, иногда сжимая пальцы слишком сильно, впиваясь ногтями в кожу под тонкими шортами, но Джеремайя молчит. Рядом с ними на дорожки падают апельсины, оставляя самоубийственно-розовые разводы на гравии. Запах — тяжёлый, горький, всепроникающий, накапливается в одежде, волосах, даже губах.

У них есть вентилятор, но его уставшие лопасти едва перегоняют нагретый воздух с места на место. Джеремайя сидит у него, задрав подол рубашки (это всегда та самая рубашка, даже здесь), заголяясь до сосков, маленьких и розовых (у рыжих всегда розовые, знает Джером), — и капризничает.

— Ненавижу всё это, — чётко дробя предложение, так, что у него выходят отрывистые, словно пулемётная очередь «ненавижу. всё. это», — когда мы сможем уехать?

— Скоро, — отзывается Джером. Завтра вечером они могут быть где угодно. Сбежать от матери и сесть на самолёт до Готэма. Рвануть в Танжер. В Зальцбург. В Сингапур. Но сегодня они в Севилье, а Испания — страна любовников и убийц, умирающих и тех, кто выжил, и разумеется, Джером и Джеремайя в разной степени — всё это.

Джеремайя устало отворачивается от вентилятора, опускаясь на пол. Прячет лицо в мягком изгибе локтя:

— Мне снился ночной Готэм. Небо там светится зелёным огнём.

— Мы вернёмся туда. Воспринимай это как отпуск.

Они располагаются на окраине города, там, где снять клочок земли дешевле всего. Белый шум окраин в Испании такой же, как и везде в мире, Джером игнорирует его. Левой рукой он расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке Джеремайи, а правой сминает очередной выпуск комикса, который пытается листать его брат. Джеремайя скалится и кусает его. Джером подставляет язык под его острые зубы. Поцелуй горько-сладкий, как апельсины, что разлагаются на улицах.

Город, кажется, держится вместе только благодаря провисающим проводам электропередач. Вокруг слишком много людей: они лезут, будто тараканы из треснувшего помойного бака. Джеремайе нравится наблюдать за тем, как они собираются по вечерам, танцуют, поют, дерутся. В переулках торгуют мешками лучшего в мире кофе, кокаином и аляповатыми захватанными открытками с Иисусом на кресте. Спасите наши души.

Они едут в порт, к морю, где воздух пропитан просоленной треской. Отсюда тяжело нагруженные корабли каждое утро отправляются в Шанхай, чуть не погребая винтами гниющие деревянные доки. Если бог и был здесь, он тоже давно покинул это место.

Снаружи их трейлера мать отгоняет попугаев полотенцем, а они выкрикивают ругательства на испанском.

— Оставь их в покое, — тихо говорит Джером (не потому что ему нравятся птицы, срать он них хотел, но потому что мать бледнеет, когда он обращается к ней, низко пригибая голову, будто Гаучо, цирковой бык — год назад он взбесился, и его пришлось усыпить, но воспоминания остались).

Ночи в Севилье коротки, но тянутся долго, как вареная карамель. Дженни пьет вишнёвый шерри прямо из бутылки. Запах раскаленного асфальта пропитывает их, даже когда вечером они возвращаются в пахучий звериный вольер, чтобы покормить тигра. Они трое курят травку, катаются на старых раздолбанных велосипедах, покупают горячие лепёшки за горсть песет и впиваются в них прямо на улице. И если Джеремайя и недоволен, что Джером повсюду следует за ними, он не подает вида.

Джеремайя и Дженни валяются на матрасе, выволоченном на траву. Неоновые огни не погасших ещё вывесок цирка подсвечивают их лица болезненной зеленью, тушь Джеремайи и подводка Дженни, густо наведённые перед представлением, уже потекли от жары и пота, превратив их в избитых каким-то тираном сироток. Полусонные, они, как рептилии, сплелись на матрасе на улице, спасаясь от раскалённого пекла трейлеров. Джеремайя бережно держит Дженни, его руки — на её уже заметно округлившемся животе.

Джером хочет быть с ними. Как это ни жалко. Он допивает пиво, украденное у очередного материного ухажёра (реднеки в Америке и реднеки в Испании ничем не отличаются друг от друга, разве что последние посмуглее), сжимает банку в кулаке — (Дженни дёргается от отвратительного звука покорёженной жести и снова проваливается в полудрёму), и ложится за Джеремайей. Брат не спит. Его спина напряжена, и Джером чувствует спазм мускулов, когда приваливается к нему грудью, прижимается стояком к его заду.

— Джеремайя… Джеремайя, посмотри на меня, — Джером шепчет ему на ухо, тихо, чтобы не разбудить Дженни.

Джеремайя неохотно поворачивает голову, и Джером прижимается своим лбом к его, смотрит глаза в глаза — видит покрасневшие белки, комочки туши и блёсток, потные разводы грима, слишком красные губы, как будто его трахали в рот всем чёртовым цирком; ощущает его жаркое дыхание на своей щеке.

Они притиснуты друг к другу, Джеремайя чувствует его стояк своей задницей, как же иначе, но не комментирует. Джерому так хочется поиграть с ним ещё немного.

— Хочешь, я тебе подрочу? — предлагает Джером, потираясь носом о его щёку, улыбается, когда дыхание брата срывается.

— Я что, совсем идиот, по-твоему? — Джеремайя пытается отвернуться, но Джером уже просовывает руку в его шорты, находит возбуждённый член (его брат возбудился, обнимая свою беременную подружку, но по правде говоря, возбудился он от мысли, что Дженни может проснуться в любую минуту. Джеремайя, маленький извращенец).

Джером поглаживает его поджавшийся твёрдый живот, гладит рыжие волоски в паху, проводит ногтями по коже, целует шею, слизывает пот, запускает зубы в его плечо, и Джеремайя еле сдерживает крик.

— Тебе не появиться на телевидении, в газетах, даже в паршивых приложениях к женским журналам, которые твоя мать отослала бы всем своим знакомым. Ты живёшь в цирке, но это всё, что примечательно в тебе. Ты связан пуповиной не родившегося ещё ублюдка. А ведь каждую ночь ты лежишь в своей постельке и мечтаешь — нет, не о том, как ты превзойдёшь в уме всех своих знакомых, ты уже знаешь, что ты — превзошёл, но мечтаешь о принятии в общество, где такие же умные люди будут пожимать тебе руки, и весь мир встанет перед тобой на колени. Или нет, ведь тебя сдерживает твоя брюхатая подружка, и любимая мамочка, которая всегда мечтала выебать тебя, братик, я-то вижу, как она на тебя смотрит, с какой похотью, с какой…

— Хватит нести чушь, — Джеремайя шипит, подается бедрами в его ладонь...

Но эти слова вовсе не чушь, если произносить их на ухо брату, которому дрочишь, пока его беременная девушка мирно спит рядом.

Джером ведёт выше, гладит его влажные от пота соски под рубашкой, обходит рёбра, поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь — и они сплетаются вместе, голодные, злые, на грязном матрасе в середине нигде с запахом травки, пива и пота, и в любую минуту их могут застукать — но Джеремайя заводится от этого только сильнее.

Иногда Джерому непонятно, кто же в их паре более сумасшедший.

Внутри Джеремайи — два человека. Один — послушный и умный мальчик, подающий надежды, гений, которому не место в цирке. И другой — абсолютный безумец, близнец первого, его зеркальное отражение, бродящее вслепую в густом тумане. Иногда он выходит на свет.

Джером нашаривает ладонь брата с идеально круглым шрамом посередине — «стигматом», шептались в Севилье, — и целует её. Кусает её.

Когда-нибудь близнецы найдут друг друга и сразятся, и победит безумец (безумец всегда сильнее, Джером знает). Моста, который ведёт одного к другому, нет, но Джером настороже — в ожидании мгновения, когда безумец найдёт способ одолеть пропасть.

Он чуть приподнимает голову: Дженни лежит очень тихо. Её веки почти прозрачные, видны даже голубоватые венки, кожа тонкая, как бумага. Она тяжело переносит беременность, будто внутри — не ребенок, а опухоль.

Джером вылизывает пальцы дочиста и замирает, прижавшись лицом к плечу Джеремайи. Ещё влажную руку он кладёт поверх руки брата, обнимающей Дженни, — и засыпает, чувствуя Дженни, и вдыхая запах Джеремайи.

***

Испания сменяется Мексикой, но для них всё остаётся прежним (только живот Дженни растёт, Джером, ты же видишь). В октябре невыносимая жара отступает от Гвадалахары: они свободны.

Мать шьёт для Дженни голубое платье — она неловко надевает его поверх джинсов. Пожилые мексиканки одобрительно поглаживают её живот, и Дженни светится от счастья. Джеремайя, напротив, становится всё более напряжённым. Он следит за Джеромом, который словно и не замечает этого: убирает звериные вольеры, подшучивает над ребятишками в цирке, чинит автоматы с попкорном, всё так же крадёт пиво (и иногда травку), но теперь уделяет Дженни гораздо больше внимания, чем раньше.

***

— Давай, я прочитаю твою судьбу, — предлагает она как-то ночью.

— Это всё херня, — говорит Джером. — Хочешь сладкой ваты? Я сделаю.

— Сделай, — кивает Дженни.

Джером медлит, а потом садится с ней рядом, неохотно протягивает ладонь.

Она берёт его руку в свою, склоняется так, что спутанные светлые волосы падают на лицо. То, что он сначала принимает за грязь под скулой, оказывается желтовато-серым синяком неясного происхождения. Впрочем, Джерому всё равно.

— Ты не левша, нет? — (Джером качает головой). — Джеремайя как ты. Хорошо. Указательный палец длиннее, чем другие. Это значит, у тебя сложный и стойкий характер… Но мы это и так знали, правда? — она пытается подавить усмешку. — Линия жизни. Она разветвляется, значит, ты любишь путешествовать…

— Мы же в цирке, дурочка, — ласково отвечает Джером. — Конечно, мы любим путешествовать.

— О нет, — она отзывается, отбрасывает с лица чёлку. — Ты бы видел линию Джеремайи… Или мою.

Она ухмыляется.

— Хотела бы я провести свою жизнь в месте, где у меня будет толчок с канализацией и грёбаная белая изгородь вокруг дома, и где люди не будут напоминать персонажей «Острова доктора Моро»? О, будь уверен, Джером. Желала бы я встречаться с парнем, который предпочтёт мартышкам в цирке первенство по футболу, пиво и стипендию колледжа? — Её губы выплевывают горькие слова, в уголках рта вскипают пузырьки слюны. — Более чем. И уж точно не путешествовать с этим кошмаром, готовить памперсы и жить с неудачником. О, Джером, только в цирке ты понимаешь трагедию Пафко, который достиг стены. И знаешь что? Ты тоже это поймёшь, Джером, я тебе...

Она вдруг осекается. Прижимает к губам указательный палец (она спокойна, но в ее глазах застывает ужас), и Джером понимает, кто у него за спиной.

Джеремайя улыбается.

— Привет, братец.

Дженни краснеет, но Джером только придвигается ближе, поглаживая коленом внутреннюю сторону её бедра под платьем.

— Я собираюсь пойти погулять, — голос Джеремайи звучит почти как предупреждение. — Не хочешь со мной?

Дженни не поднимает головы, пока они не уходят — Джером оборачивается на неё, а Джеремайя нет.

Наверное, она знает, куда они пошли и чем будут заниматься. Интересно, что она думает обо всём этом?

***

Джером вытаскивает сахарный череп из жестяной банки, которую мать принесла Джеремайе с городского рынка. Сегодня первое ноября, ему двадцать лет, _их больше не трое_ , и завтра D&#237;a de los Muertos. День мертвых. В цирк постепенно набиваются люди. Толпа такая густая, что кажется, будто они движутся в замедленной съёмке. У них в руках воздушная кукуруза. Влажные бумажные пакеты карамели. Засахаренное мясо. Леденцы. Еда мертвецам. 

Дети носятся без присмотра — это цирк, рай для детей, где всем всегда всё равно. Никто не может заставить тебя пойти спать, пока вокруг столько всего интересного. В полицейском управлении местный жирный коп даже не принимает заявление о пропаже какой-то цирковой шлюхи.

Это Мексика, где всем на тебя плевать.

Джерому здесь нравится. По вечерам он собирает механического тигра и ходит смотреть мумий в местные катакомбы.

Джеремайя по вечерам рисует лабиринты. Он не осознаёт, что рисует Готэм — таким, каким он себе его представляет (каким он является на самом деле). Его рисункам не хватает жизни. Готэм — свет, звук, цвета, психоделически припадочная линия горизонта, застроенная небоскрёбами, глиттер уличных фонарей, бесконечные пробки.

Когда-нибудь Джером отвезёт туда Джеремайю. Они избавятся от цирка и будут свободны — у них будет всё время мира, чтобы совершить в Готэме маленькую революцию (в том, что от него останется). Готэм — это люди. Джером расстёгивает ширинку джинсов, сплёвывает в ладонь (Джеремайя продолжает рисовать).

Люди. Мужчины, которые идут гулять в темноте в одиночестве. Беззащитное тупое стадо синих воротничков — туристы, посудомойщики, дальнобойщики, шатающиеся по улицам в выходной, строители на очередной забастовке профсоюза. Безногие ветераны с провалившимися носами, умоляющие о мелочи, неухоженные дети, спящие во вскрытых и ограбленных машинах.

Девушки…

Его рука движется быстрее.

Загорелые девушки в мини юбках, девушки на высоких каблуках, ошивающиеся у перекрестков, официантки, танцовщицы, медсестры в обтягивающей форме с глубокими вырезами, накрахмаленными шапочками и наколками в высоких причёсках, голодные, злые девушки…

Джеремайя откладывает ручку, сползает со стула вниз, кладёт руки на колени Джерома и заглатывает его член. Джером гладит его по волосам, закрывает глаза — дверь трейлера не заперта, и кто угодно может их увидеть. Но проходит неделя с тех пор, как исчезает Дженни, а это всё та же старая добрая Мексика, место, где…

***

Они сидят на пологом скате трейлера Дженни и смотрят на движущиеся гребешки волн летнего тумана. Декоративные кипарисы пронзают туман как острия копий. Отсюда они чуют тёплый запах железнодорожного полотна (милая сердцу Нью-Джерси Трэнзит); станция близко. Джеремайя читает. Джером завязывает шнурки его кроссовок в сложный узел. Джерома успокаивают простые повторяющиеся движения — вязать узлы, печатать на «Коммодоре» в библиотеке, тасовать карты, резать… Резать — лучше всего.

— Что ты читаешь? — спрашивает Джером, не потому что ему интересно, а потому что Джеремайя молчит уже неделю, а Джерому нравится, как двигаются его губы.

— «Лорд Джим»

— Это че? О чём?

— О путешествии.

— Очень доходчиво.

Джеремайя пожимает плечами, не поднимая глаз. Его пальцы поглаживают корешок книги, заляпанный розовым лаком Дженни.

Брат отдаляется от него, печально думает Джером. Завёл себе календарь, где вычёркивает дни. Постоянно уединяется с матерью. Джером часто спит, обхватив Джеремайю ногами и руками, но всё равно ощущает, что брат не здесь — и скучает, так скучает, как можно скучать по любимому зверьку, голубой сойке, вылетевшей через оконный проём.

— Есть только два типа историй. О том, как кто-то отправляется в путешествие… Или о том, как в город приходит незнакомец. Есть ещё сказки — «садись поближе, сейчас я расскажу тебе историю о двух братьях», но сказки — это не про нас.

Джером фыркает, морщится, набрав полные лёгкие холодного тумана. Нежная внутренняя часть горла словно попадает под действие статического электричества; нестерпимо хочется чихнуть.

— Тогда какая у нас? Какая история?

Джеремайя наконец поднимает голову, смотрит в упор. У него красивый брат. Джером не красавчик, а его брат — да. Джером не понимает, как это получается — оттого лишь, что Джеремайя всегда аккуратно умыт, и его руки не загрубевают от работы, которую мать сваливает на Джерома?

Джеремайя смотрит на него долго. Когда заговаривает снова, его голос напоминает далёкую радиограмму, прошедшую сквозь коротковолновые помехи.

( _Поднимай меня, Скотти. Не слышу вас, капитан, связь прерывается. Слишком большое расстояние._ )

— Почему ты все время пытаешься говорить о «нас»? Нет никаких нас, Джером.

 _Ты болен_ , почти отвечает Джером. _Я говорю, потому что с тобой что-то не так и потому что я хочу помочь тебе. Ты начал выздоравливать, но испугался. Остановился. Но мы закончим, братец. Закончим._

— Моя история — «кто-то отправляется в путешествие». Что до тебя — я не имею ни малейшего понятия.

***

Есть истории, которые хорошо рассказывать в приятной компании. А есть те, которые рассказывать не стоит. Даже в одиночестве. Те, что рассказывать _не_ стоит, записаны не в словах, но в пощёчинах, поцелуях, укусах за нежную мякоть бедра; в удавке, захлестнувшей шею, в ноже, перерезающем артерию. В пальцах, вплетенных в рыжие волосы. В крови. Самое главное — в крови.

 

Мать даёт им свою фамилию, потому что отца у них нет (она врёт, конечно, что он погиб, но никто не верит). Они больше не дети, и это означает, что их общая история подходит к концу. Джеремайя Валеска покидает цирк тайно, под покровом ночи, как будто все адские гончие преследуют его ( _хуже_ ), а через год, перешагнув через труп матери, вслед за ним устремляется и Джером.

Джером один. Он кружит без цели, тычется в поисках знакомого запаха, будто слепой щенок. Ему некого обгонять и не за кого принимать наказание; он бежит и бежит, стиснув в руках не ножницы, а опасную бритву, пистолет, что угодно, а Джеремайя всё так же далёк от него.

Один из братьев строит себе лабиринт, в котором прячется от быка, а другой становится ещё безумнее, и этим всё и должно закончиться. Но не заканчивается.

***

В Аркхэме Джером карабкается на стол и рассказывает о том, как поставит Готэм на колени или уничтожит его — может быть, он ещё не решил, что будет веселее; о карнавале и о том, что был звездой (это не совсем правда… но не совсем ложь). Всей правды он всё же не рассказывает — часть её, немая, прячется за плотно сомкнутыми в улыбке зубами, и он выпускает её наружу только в полном одиночестве своей палаты.

Он думает о ночах в цирке. О _Дженни_.

Дженни. «Д» — как в слове «доброта». Но она не была доброй. Он вспоминает её в ее кресле-качалке с книгой в руках и грязными волосами, закрывающими лицо. Ей пятнадцать, она смеётся, платье спереди заляпано вишнёвым шерри; она неуклюже опирается на Джеремайю, который тоже пьян и тоже был не слишком добр, правда, Дженни?

Джером обнимает себя руками, улыбается и с силой ударяет головой о стену до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что уже не может разобрать мыслей за глухим стуком затылка о штукатурку.

Его сознание — воздушный шарик на перетертой веревке, вот-вот оторвется и улетит. Его сознание — свободные споры одуванчика, разлетающиеся по залитым кровью психическим полям боли. Старые добрые психические поля, полные осколков воспоминаний Джерома. Вот одно: насквозь пробитая рука брата. Вот второе — мать, которая отворачивается от него, когда он давится арахисом и едва не умирает от удушья. Заключения врачей, диагнозы, травмы, точный подсчет которых может быть дан не в количественных, а уже в других, неназванных пока измерениях. Поля, полные спор безумия, заросшие сорняком, лишённые зелени. Только серый пейзаж, пыль, острые, как иглы, обломанные стебли соломы; ни неба, ни земли в привычном ее понимании, только её чувство -

А потом в реальном мире восходит луна.

Джером приоткрывает левый глаз. Снаружи темно, сквозь забранное решеткой окно проникает лишь слабое мерцание.

С открытым глазом, в котором крохотной искрой застывает раздутый лунный диск, Джером проваливается в глубокий коматозный сон, темный, словно морская впадина, и спит крепко. Нарратив сновидения несовершенен, прерывист, словно он листает журнал комиксов, выхватывая не связанные друг с другом кадры. Джером видит себя со стороны, делающего вещи, которых он никогда не делал — но в местах, в которых он был раньше. Он прижимается к материнским юбкам и плачет в подол. Он пьёт молоко из пластикового стакана, болтая ногами, не достающими до пола. Он играет с собакой, которая вылизывает его лицо: он — Джеремайя, и Джеремайя — он.

Во сне они валяются на треснувшем асфальте обсерватории. Джером шепчет ему на ухо:

— Зачем ты врал маме о том, что я бью тебя? Зачем ты причинял себе боль, зачем ты их всех?

В этот раз Джеремайя всё-таки отвечает:

— Сначала я хотел, чтобы мать увидела, как ты меня мучаешь. Может, тогда бы она отдала тебя в приют. Или отдала бы меня. Когда с этим не получилось, я просто захотел, чтобы меня любили больше. Всегда любили больше. Чтобы меня признавали. Чтобы я всегда был — важнее.

Джером целует его в затылок. Джером так скучает. Джером так сожалеет, что не перегрыз Джеремайе горло, когда ещё мог, не вырезал ему сердце, не утопил в той ледяной февральской воде ( _крещение через страдание_ ); сожалеет, что не залепил разбитую коленку пластырем, когда Джеремайя был маленьким, и не оставил его в покое, и, и, и.

— Тебя будут любить, братец. Ненавидеть, но и любить, и признавать, и поклоняться. Я тебе обещаю.

***

История о двух мальчиках и женщине подходит к концу. Женщина — точка опоры, которая когда-то ударила старшего по затылку (это точка отсчёта) — мертва. Один из мальчиков, уже взрослый, балансирует на грани безумия. Второй давно шагнул за эту грань.

Первого ценой своих жизней закрывают от пуль фанатики. Второй разлагается в могиле. Кровь не идёт ни у кого.


End file.
